


The Wight to Prevail

by pyromania2667



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, One Shot, Size Difference, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: Another requestThe Warlord of the Amani is planning his next assault on the elves when an invader interrupts his plans. Any intruder foolish enough to encroach on the might Zul'jin will suffer the consequences.Note:I tried to give this story italics because it's easier to read quotes that way, but the ui on this site is difficult to work with, idk if I want to try again.
Relationships: Male Troll(s)/Male Troll(s) (Warcraft), original male character(s) / Zul'jin (Warcraft)
Kudos: 14





	The Wight to Prevail

The moon shines over the forest where the Amani resides, the young chieftain rests within his hut, determining the most efficient route of his next raid. Now sure that he's alone, he discards his scarf. Every second he spends examining the map causes his blood to boil at the thought of the elves, damn usurpers, they don’t belong here. As always, the ambush must be quick, quiet, and unpredictable, lest the foolish invaders begin to grow clever. He examines the map once more under the candlelight, squinting his eyes as he carefully examines the map his scouts have given him.

Each assault drew him closer to the runestones that he knows must be protecting them. He clenches his fists in contempt, the bastards and their magic, the cowards. This is troll land! In time, the Amani will prevail; the Amani will take over.

His ears perk at the noise of faint rustling outside of the tent. No troll would dare attempt to hide within his camp. And he knows for a fact that all available game has been hunted within the vicinity. Rushing out, Zul’jin peers around in search of the invader. A scout, it had to be, the elves are up to their tricks again, but Zul’jin will have none of it.

_“I know ya be here, little elf-y… Come out, come out…” _He mocks as he continues prowling outside of his hut. _“Ya magic cannot protect you way out here. I will getcha, I will kill you.” _____

_____ _

_____ _

He picks up the unfamiliar scent, preparing to charge, before pouncing on the invader. Trapping them beneath his larger frame. It is not an elf, but rather a troll. Confusion then anger washes over the chieftain as he examines the troll whom of which he cannot recognize. He is not part of the Amani tribe, perhaps one of the neighboring tribes?

Zul’jin doesn’t ease his grip on the smaller troll, _“Ya not be from here, watchu want wit da Amani? Why ya be skulking around here? What are ya tryin’ ta steal from me..?” ___

____

____

_“Please, I be wanting no trouble, W-warlord Zul’jin.” _He replies nervously.__

____

____

Zul’jin narrows his gaze at the troll, _“Then why ya be invadin’ without announcing ya presence..?” ___

____

____

The smaller troll squirms underneath Zul’jin, discomforted by the overpowering strength the chieftain has over him. He tilts his head, trying to get Zul’jin’s hair out of his face.

_“Please, de name is Zektrak…” _He states, _“My...” _He pauses for a moment, _“My tribe sent me ta make an alliance wit you.” _______

_____ _

_____ _

Zul’jin hesitates for a moment, the thought of uniting the tribes could prove useful in the plight against the elves, but he still doesn’t trust this stranger.

He hesitates for a moment before picking himself up, dragging Zektrak to his feet with him. At last he can examine the stranger carefully.

The troll is significantly smaller than Zul’jins impressive stature, not only in height but also frame. He is svelte with hints of tone around his lithe body. His skin is the usual green one would expect from a forest troll, lightly covered in fur and moss. His green hair us tied back into a single braid that drapes down past his shoulders. He has a relatively average face, soft features, and tusks that curve up just below his eyes and a nose that points out further than the reach of his tusks. He wore nothing but a fur pelt loincloth, his body exposed to the elements.

The warlord drags the troll into the hut, the interior wasn’t large, a table with battle plans mapped out and a bedroll to rest on.

Zektrak remains nervous, but is seemingly less tense when he entered.

_“What tribe do ya belong to, why do dey want help from de bad guy?” _Zul’jin questions.__

____

____

Zektrak hesitates for a moment again, _“I come from de Revantusk tribe.” _He states.__

____

____

Zul’jin pauses for a moment, Revantusk, the name is familiar. He waits for Zektrak to continue, but the small troll seems to have nothing else to say.

_“What is it ya want? Answer me! I have no time for dese games!” _Zul’jin demands.__

____

____

Zektrak freezes in fear, unsure of how to respond. After another moment of silence he breaks into tears.

_“What is de meaning of dis?!” _Zul’jin shouts, _“WHAT GAMES ARE YA PLAYIN’?!” _____

_____ _

_____ _

_“I’m so sorry!” _Zektrak replies through the tears, _“My tribe kicked me out, I have nowhere else ta go! I found dis camp and I tought dat I could steal some stuff without anyone noticin’!” _____

_____ _

_____ _

_“DIRTY THIEF!” Zul’jin replies, “I knew dat you were up ta trouble!” ___

____

____

_“P-please, don’t kill me!” _Zektrak replies, raising his arms up defensively.__

____

____

Zul’jin sighs in pity, _“No, I will not kill some pathetic wight like ya…” ___

____

____

Zektrak’s tears begin to slow down, _“Y-you’re not..?” ___

____

____

_“You’re hardly worth ma time.” _Zul’jin states, _“Ya did hide longer from me dan any elf would be able ta, perhaps you could have some use ta da Amani tribe.” _____

_____ _

_____ _

Zektrak wipes the tears from his face with his arm, _“Ya mean I can stay..?” ___

____

____

Zul’jin nods in response.

_“Tank you! How can I eva repay you fa dis?” ___

____

____

_“Ya payment will be fulfilled when de elves lie dead before de trolls.” ___

____

____

Zektrak quickly jumps forward, throwing his arms over Zul’jins waist as he pulls himself in for a hug with a contented sigh.

Zul’jin growls in disdain, forcefully grabbing Zektrak by his shoulders.

_“Stop dat! No touchin’ da chieftain!” ___

____

____

Zektrak quickly retracts, disentangling himself from Zul’jin

_“Sorry…” _He mutters sheepishly.__

____

____

Zul’jin’s eyes the opening to the tent, it’s still the dead of night. There are no spare tents for the newcomer to use, not without making a new one at least..

Perhaps it’s mercy, perhaps it’s pity, but there was some charm in Zektrak, even with his sudden display of affection. He didn’t dislike having Zektrak hold onto him, in fact, Zul’jin can’t remember the last time anyone touched him with any semblance of affection or appreciation.

Zul’jin leans down to Zektrak, speaking in a husky whisper, _“Look, you’re gonna spend de night wit me, got it? But ONLY fa’ t’night” ___

____

____

Zektrak nods, hints of worry wash over him, but it’s quickly washed away as he truly spends a moment to appreciate Zul’jin’s physique.

Zul’jin is tall, much taller than he is. Standing upright, his body is chiseled with lean muscle. The chieftain’s skin is covered in short, comforting fur, almost beckoning for his touch. Zektrak reflexively reaches a hand up, idly dragging a finger down Zul’jins unyielding abs down to the trail of white body hair that extends below his navel.

Zul’jin growls softly, this time in a much more affectionate manner, content with being touched for the time being.

Zektrak’s hands roam around the warlord’s body, caressing each and every crevice of his defined musculature. Completely enraptured, he barely even registers Zul’jin pulling him in closer. It’s only when his nose presses against Zul’jins torso, Zektrak realizes that he’s been groping Zul’jin’s body.

He shifts his head up, looking at Zul’jin, to which he receives a coy smirk from the chieftain.

_“Ya want ta feel more of de bad guy, don’tcha?” ___

____

____

Zektrak nods eagerly, in disbelief that this is actually happening. The warlord of the Amani is opening up to him.

Zul’jin doesn’t hesitate as he wraps his strong arms underneath Zektrak’s fuzzy rear, holding him tightly with his protective grasp.

Zektrak wraps his thick fingers around the loose strands of Zul’jin’s hair, tugging on his tassels to draw his face closer. The chieftain doesn’t resist as he’s pulled in, pressing his lips against the smaller troll.

Zul’jin’s kiss is slow and firm, his large tongue worms it’s way past his lips, exploring the innards of Zektrak’s mouth.

Zektrak wraps his arms around Zul’jin as he sinks into his embrace, faintly aware of something prodding at the underside of his behind. He grips onto the stray strands of the chieftain’s long hair, drawing him in closer. Unable to hold his emotions back, his own erection prods at Zul’jins dense body. Zul’jin brings an arm up, affectionately rubbing his dense hand along Zektrak’s back as he pulls Zektrak onto his torso to carry him with a single hand

After a minute of making out, and embracing each other Zul’jin reels back, links of saliva drip from the two of them.

_“Well, if ya want ta see de rest, ya gotta take it off first.” _Zul’jin states as he sets Zektrak onto the ground.__

____

____

Zektrak quickly makes work as he struggles to pull down Zul’jin’s pants past his erection, already at full mast. After tugging briefly, desperately trying to pull the pants over the erection, the chieftain’s manhood springs up from the cloth once it’s fully unveiled, bashing against the white trail of hair underlying his abs.

Zektrak is in awe at the size of his girth, it’s nearly twice as large as his own, not only in length but thickness as well.

_“Are ya scared..?” _Zul’jin teases, knowing very well that there are few trolls that can rival not only his physique, but manhood as well. He reaches his calloused hand down, softly gripping the underside of Zektrak’s chin to force him to meet his own gaze.__

____

____

Zektrak blushes softly, _“I have neva seen a troll quite like ya…” _He replies__

____

____

Zul’jin gives a taunting grin as he raises his free arm, flexing his massive, toned bicep, _“Ya like dis, don’tcha? Ya want ta see more..?” ___

____

____

Zektrak nods eagerly.

“Den take off de rest of it.” The warlord commands as he loosens his grip on Zektrak’s chin.

With an obedient nod, Zektrak clings onto Zul’jin’s waist, eagerly gripping the hem of his pants as he pulls it down his dense thighs. Zektrak spends a brief moment streaking his fingers along Zul’jins thick calf, he truly is a fine troll, not an ounce of body isn’t perfectly toned and muscular.

_“Are ya gonna stand dere and admire da legs or are ya gonna finish removing de pants..?” _Zul’jin mocks playfully.__

____

____

Zektrak barely even noticed , but he has wrapped his arms around Zul’jin’s legs, cheek pressing against his dense thigh. He shakes his head, stricken back to reality. Zul’jin lifts his foot up as Zektrak tugs the remaining cloth before repeating with the remaining foot.

Zul’jin stands completely naked above him, his muscular physique towers over him, making him feel even smaller whilst on the ground. His girthy erection upright at full mast, begging for attention.

_“Now it’s my turn…” _Zul’jin smirks.__

____

____

Before he can react, Zul’jin has already pinned the smaller troll beneath him, nearly shredding off his loincloth with eagerness. Zektrak’s erection pokes outwardly to the oppressor, ready for his next move.

_“Now den, why don’tcha get comfortable, you’re gonna need to be in a good spot ta receive ya reward for joining de Amani.” ___

____

____

Without waiting for a response, Zul’jin crawls over Zektrak, bringing his groin up to his face.

_“Betta get ta sucking, lest ya want it rough.” ___

____

____

Zektrak eagerly wraps his fingers around the base of Zul’jin’s shaft, stroking eagerly as he aligns the tip of his length to his lips. Thankfully his own tusks don’t stretch out too far so he can get closer to the base of Zul’jin’s length. Zektrak continues to fondle Zul’jin’s balls as he laps his tongue along the glans of his penis.

Zul’jin moans softly as he supports himself with one arm firmly against the ground. He brings his free hand to grip the back of Zektrak’s head, pulling his jaw over his length.

Zektrak lets out a muffled moan as the warlord resumes stuffing his face with his girth.. With a single powerful thrust, Zul’jin drives his footlong length down the troll’s throat as he presses his head against his own hips. Zektrak winces, trying not to gag from the rough insertion.

Zul’jin affectionately rubs the back of Zektrak’s head, “Dat’s a good troll, taking it all like a real warrior.”

Zektrak holds back his tears as he grows accustomed to Zul’jins massive length. It takes a moment for him to relax before he’s able to continue wrapping his tongue around Zul’jin’s shaft, desperately trying to coat every inch he can reach with his drool.

Eagerly doing his best to please Zul’jin with the deepthroating, Zektrak brings a spare hand to his own neglected length, stroking himself gently as he tries to get the most out of the situation. He can feel every inch of Zul’jin’s length twitch softly within him, but he knows the chieftain is nowhere near climax.

Zul’jin continues with gentle pumps against Zektrak’s face, giving him an occasional moan of appreciation as the smaller troll fondles his balls in tandem with the thrusts.

_“Definitely an eager troll, tink ya be ready ta take it for real dis time..?” ___

____

____

Zektrak gives a muffled groan of approval as Zul’jin slowly pulls out with a soft pop. Threads of precum and saliva drool from the tip of his length onto Zektrak’s face.

Zul’jin pulls Zektrak up before shifting him onto his knees, _“Now dat I’m warmed up, you’re gonna have ta take it all in fa’ me. Ya want it, don’tcha?” ___

____

____

Zektrak pants softly, ready for anything Zul’jin has to offer.

Zul’jin sighs, unamused, “Ya gonna haf’ta beg betta dan dat.”

“Please, Zul’jin… Please give it ta me, I need ya, I want ya inside me.” Zektrak begs, shaking his hips invitingly for the warlord.

Zul’jin grabs Zektrak by his hips, grinding his length along the smaller troll’s rear. _“C’mon! How much d’ya really want it?! Ya don’t seem’ta want it, maybe I’ll just have ta finish on ya back!” ___

____

____

_“Please Warlord Zul’jin! I need it now more dan ever, you are de only ting dat can give me any mercy now. Ya be de first one ta take me back dere. Do whateva ya want ta me, please, give me anyting! I need you!” ___

____

____

Zul’jin smirks at his words of desperation, _“Dat’s betta… I’ll take it a little slow since it be ya first time.” _He replies as he slows down his humping.__

____

____

He reaches his hand down, grabbing his thick girth between his dense fingers, aligning the tip of his precum leaking penis to Zektrak’s hole.

Zektrak moans lewdly as his ass is stretched out by Zul’jin’s massive girth. The warlord leans down, pressing his firm abs down onto Zektrak’s back, smothering him with his large body. He spends a brief moment holding him, letting Zektrak get used to his girth. As one hand keeps its position on Zektrak’s hips, his other hand moves up the slender troll’s frame before gripping Zektrak by the underside of his chin. Zul’jin lifts his face up, keeping him firmly locked in place before giving him a long, salacious lick across the cheek.

Zektrak shudders in delight at the affectionate licking, relaxing into his grasp as the chieftain drives more of his manhood into his behind. His tongue lolls out as his body gives into carnal lust, Zul’jin’s constant thrusting against his prostate bringing closer and closer to the brink of orgasm, causing him to moan louder.

Without warning, Zul’jin crawls his fingers along his face, stuffing them within his mouth, giving him a domineering snarl.

_“Lick it good fa Zul’jin.” ___

____

____

Zektrak obeys his command, suckling on his fingers, coating his strong hand within his tongue as Zul’jin drives then deeper down his mouth. Once sufficiently lubricated, Zul’jin retracts with another affectionate lick across his cheek.

His saliva-coated fingers rub along Zektrak’s slender torso, stopping for a moment to rub along his areola, pinching at him gently.

Zektrak lets loose another moan in delight at Zul’jin’s fondling. Zul’jin doesn’t stop as his fingers trail down his stomach, lowering past the trail of hair below his navel before slowly wrapping the saliva coated fingers around his own girth.

_“Ya been good t’night, I tink a little reward is in order.” ___

____

____

Zektrak nods sheepishly, quivering in pleasure from the chieftain’s firm grasp. Zul’jin continues with slow strokes in tandem with his slow thrusts.

Zektrak can feel the pressure building within his loins, his length begins twitching with eagerness, ready for release. Squirming in pleasure, Zektrak shamelessly grinds back against Zul’jin, desperately trying to get as much of his length into his backdoor.

Zul’jin snickers, knowing very well from the pulsating manhood within his hands that Zektrak is on the verge of his climax. Zul’jin begins thrusting with greater force with a low growl, causing another moan to escape from Zektrak.

With a cry of pleasure, Zektrak finally cums, eagerly clenching his sphincter around Zul’jins girth. Ropes of seed jet out onto the dirt beneath him as well as painting Zul’jin’s fingers.

Zul’jin chuckles, _“Already so soon? Ya be a good warrior, but I’m not done yet…” ___

____

____

Zul’jin continues burrowing deeper into Zektrak’s hole, still stroking his length softly.

Soon enough, Zektrak can feel Zul’jin growing closer to the edge, the girthy erection begins pulsating within his ass, more precum lubricates his stretched out hole as Zul’jin doesn’t relent.

With a loud cry, Zul’jin gives one last powerful thrust, pressing his length as far as he can push into him. Zektrak squeals in pleasure as his entire ass is filled with the massive troll’s length.

Surges of warm cum fill his backdoor, Zektrak couldn’t wish to handle such a tremendous load despite Zul’jin burrowing his girth as deep as he could possibly go. A steady white stream slowly trickles out as Zul’jin relaxes, length still completely hilted.

_“Ya took it like a real champion, Zektrak.” ___

____

____

Zektrak is unable to make out a coherent sentence, completely lost within the buzzing high that echoes through his body.

Zul’jin pulls out, still leaking trails of semen from Zektrak’s agape asshole. He lies down, pulling the svelte troll onto his torso as they fall asleep embracing each other.

Sunlight peters into the hut, Zektrak awakens to a completely sore body. He looks down on the massive troll he’s lying on top of before remembering.

Of all the people, even for the first time nonetheless, Zektrak never could’ve imagined that Zul’jin would be the one to break him in.

Zul’jin stirs softly as he awakens, giving a soft gaze directly into Zektrak’s eyes.

_“Well den, dat was some night, wasn’t it..?” _He asks, bringing his arms up behind his head, idly flexing to entice the smaller troll.__

____

____

Zektrak sighs softly, still a little sore before noticing something prod at the underside of his hips again. He gives Zul’jin a wary glance

Zul’jin smirks, _“What can I say..? It be de mornin’. I’m sure ya can feel it too.” ___

____

____

Zektrak didn’t even notice he is already supporting a morning wood, he shifts slightly, rubbing his length along Zul’jin’s abs.

_“Hmm, dat didn’t feel so bad, why don’tcha do dat again..? But a little higher.” ___

____

____

Zektrak crawls up his torso, straddling Zul’jin’s sturdy frame. He aligns his length between Zul’jin’s muscular pectorals before slowly bringing himself to grind along them.

“Yeah, dat’s betta, keep at it…” Zul’jin states contentedly. The chieftain brings his hand down to stroke at his own length as Zektrak continues grinding softly against his dense pecs.

With a surge of confidence, Zektrak leaks down, pulling onto the Chieftain’s hair tassels for support as he presses his lips against Zul’jin.

Zul’jin returns the kiss as his hair is tugged. Pulling back from the kiss for a moment, Zul’jin presses his fingers over Zektrak’s lips, with a taunting leer. Reflexively the smaller troll begins licking, happily serving the larger troll. Once satisfied, Zul’jin brings his dense finger down to Zektrak’s backdoor, slipping a finger in as Zektrak leans back to kiss him again. Zul’jin continues prodding at his prostate as he jerks himself off underneath him.

Zektrak’s thrusts become staggered, unable to withstand the intense pleasure from the assault. He desperately continues sliding his length within the crevice Zul’jin’s defined pecs. With a cry of ecstasy, Zektrak reaches his climax. Ropes of cum jet out onto Zul’jin’s face and chest, completely soaking him in thick mojo.

Zul’jin happily licks up the cum that landed on his mouth as he continues jerking himself off. Still groggy himself, it doesn’t take much longer for him to reach orgasm as well as he strokes his length. Zul’jin forcefully bucks against Zektrak, causing him to bounce on top of his torso as he finally cums, shooting arcs of cum into the air and all over his legs and the dirt beneath him.

The chieftain grabs the back of Zektrak’s head, pulling him down for an affectionate kiss, hugging onto him tightly. The two spend a few minutes making out, enjoying the presence of each other.

Finally Zul’jin breaks the embrace, a small link of saliva lingers briefly between the two of them, _“You are now officially a part of de Amani tribe, why don’t we get clean up, no..?” ___

____

____

Zektrak nods eagerly, gently stroking Zul’jins hair.

Zul’jin chuckles, _“Okay, ya can touch de hair dis time…” ___

____

____

Zektrak smiles brightly, happy to be a part of a new family.


End file.
